


Can I Ask You Something?

by mikachuchu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Borderline crackfic, Drabble, F/M, Humour, ML New York spoilers, idk what this is, ladynoir shenanigans, post ml new york, sweet innocent adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachuchu/pseuds/mikachuchu
Summary: There's something eating away at Chat Noir and he turns to Ladybug for answers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Can I Ask You Something?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don’t know what this is 😅 I hit a bit of a writer’s block lately and I tried writing this drabble to try and take myself out of it. I sincerely apologize for this. Thanks to @adrienettes-hamster on tumblr for beta-reading this mess xD

Patrol grew unusually quiet as Ladybug and Chat Noir came to the end of their route on the beams of the Eiffel tower. It was their first patrol after the disaster that was New York and the unfamiliar silence made Ladybug uneasy. They managed to make casual conversation as they leaped over the Parisian rooftops, but even then, nervous energy radiated off of her partner, which in turn made her nervous. She had half a mind to just yell at him to spit it out, but before she could Chat Noir mercifully broke the silence.

“Milady, can I ask you something?”

She had to refrain from sighing in relief. “Yes, Chat?”

When she turned from the view of the city to look at him, she realised just how nervous he looked. He was playing with his ring, his shoulders were tensed up to his neck and he wouldn’t meet her gaze which didn’t happen often if not ever.

_ Something’s not right. _

Now, she was worried. Chat Noir never shied away from saying what’s on his mind but here he was, avoiding exactly that.

“You know,” she started, making him look at her in surprise. “Someone once said that it’s precisely when something is important, that it’s important to say it. No matter what.” That got a smile out of him and she smiled back.

“Right… you’re right.” Chat paused, seemingly gathering his courage before setting his eyes in determination. “Ladybug… Where do babies come from?”

Surely, she heard the words; she wouldn’t be frozen in shock if she didn’t, but her brain wasn’t registering them. She had to have heard him wrong, right? “W-What?”

Immediately, he started to backpedal. “I-It’s just that my teacher said she’s having a baby and well, obviously I’m happy for her! Then I realised that I don’t actually… uh… know how that happens.”

Just when she thought he couldn’t surprise her anymore, Chat Noir goes and proves her wrong yet again. Ladybug couldn’t do anything else but stare at him incredulously until the shock wore off.

“Didn’t you learn this in school?” she asked once she came to her senses. “This is the type of thing that they teach in health class, Chat.”

He had the decency to look sheepish, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I… uh, must’ve missed that class?”

Ladybug groaned and covered her face with her hands.  _ Why me? Of all people to teach him the birds and the bees, why me?? _ When she turned to face him, Chat was still waiting for her answer despite the embarrassed blush that crept onto his cheeks.

She just sighed and resigned herself to her fate. “Alright… Settle in, Chat. You’re in for one uncomfortable talk.”

Well, at least it wasn’t quiet anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading whatever this was!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://mikachu-chu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
